Duck Dodgers in, An old Friend An old Enemy
by WarpedDemetrius
Summary: Can Dodgers save his future from the return of his devious twin? Or is he after, not dodgers future but his past? Find out in Duck Dodgers, An old Friend An old Enemy. Stay Tuned for more updates in the near futureeee. Some of this is rated Teen some more Pg-13.
1. Chapter 1: What's up Duck?

As the darkness consumed his mind, the lingering thoughts wafted away deep into his subconscious and in its place drifted memories of his past. In layman's terms, Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Eoghain Dodgers, or, Duck Dodgers, was witnessing a flashback.

Wandering deeper into the memory, a light reveals the scenery. It is a sunny day with mild wind and lush green grass. Dodgers can be seen sitting against a fully leafed tree while talking to a dark unidentified figure to his right. He is wearing a long red knitted sweater, two sizes to big. The look of discontent on Dodgers face reveals the mood, it is troubled, yet in a cheerful way. As the memory focuses, Dodgers can make out parts of the stranger. Long grey furry ears and a gloved hand, creating small gestures toward him. Dodgers immediately recognizes the beloved bunny and comes to the full realization that what he is witnessing is an older memory. A VERY old memory. Over three centuries to be precise. He leans in, at an attempt to clarify the conversation between the two friends.

"...Daff, your instructions said to meet by the biggest tree in da park, what did I do wrong?"

"HAH! You see! That's where you "_did wrong_," Bunnie boy!" Daffy suddenly stood up and walked toward the tree to the left. He pulled out a measuring tape and carefully examined it. "Clearly this tree to the left is much larger, in fact, it is exactly two inches wider!" Daffy proclaimed with a grin.

"Alright, alright wise guy, you got me." Bugs sighed. "So, _whats up Doc_?"

Joining his friend, Daffy sat back down next to the tree and sighed. He leaned back against the sharp pieces of bark and turned facing Bugs. "Bugs, I gotta tell you something important..." Daffy looked and sounded serious.

He stopped for a few moments until bugs spoke, confused."Um...Okay Doc, go on..." Suddenly, Daffy grabbed the rabbits shoulders and spoke.

"I..." He stopped and looked down, still holding bugs. "Well...I...I..-"

"Spit it out Daff." Bugs said, getting irritated.

"I-I... I DON'T WANNA BE A WATER-BOY ANYMORE!"

…...

Bugs tilted his head.

Daffy had been so serious that Bugs was taken back, not to mention completely lost. Daffy, still gripping Bugs shoulders, waited for him to respond.

Slowly Bugs came back to his senses. He picked Daffy's hands from his shoulders and sighed.

" Is that all Daffy?" Bugs said coolly.

"IS THAT ALL?!" Daffy threw up his arms in frustration. "Here I am, telling you this major emotional situation I am going through and all you can say is, _IS THAT ALL!?"_

"Daffy..." Bugs tried to calm Daffy down, but it was to late. Daffy was standing now, furiously throwing his arms around. He was having another one of his rage fits.

"This is a huge deal if you hadn't noticed rabbit! I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you and that's really your response?! YOUR DISSSPICABLE!

"Daffy, calm down." Bugs said. Daffy's emotions were tiring him out.

"Don't Daffy _"calm down"_ me buster! I have had a huge epiphany and I need someone there who understands my emotional outbursts! Ohhh to think we room together. HMP. This wouldn't happen if I wasn't a water-boy, in fact you're probably enjoying this frantic outburst right now. Wellll guess what rabbit? I'm no longer going to be this weak defenseless water boy and become a new duck, a better duck,...A HERO..eh...duck"

" A hero? Really?" No surprise there, Bugs thought, Another one of Daffy's sper of the moment ideas, usually ending in backfire.

"No wait, you're right! Heroism requires waaay to much work...Well I'm still quitting the water-boy job. I need something that will make me big, no rich, better yet, something that will make me big and rich and adored by millions of people!"

"You mean become famous?" Suggested Bugs.

"Na, just big, rich, and popular. Plus I gotta look good doing it, although that's~ already covered. Ladies love a big rich popular duck that's handsome to boot."

Bugs yawned and watched as Daffy, now pacing back and forth with his hand under his chin, think about his, _emotional epiphany._

"Daffy I dunno about this..."

" OH! That's another thing! I'm changing my name! It'll be something way cooler and much more admirable then,_ pfff, _Daffy. It'll still have the same beginning letter as Daffy of course, don't wanna to lose the originality"

_Oh I know sumthin that starts with a D alright. _Bugs chuckled to himself.

Daffy noticed his snicker and quickly turned to him."What? Whats so funny?"

"Oh its nuthin." Bugs looked at his watch and noticed the time, 10:30 already?! "Look Daffy, this sounds like a great plan and all but its getting late. Why don't we head home and discuss this more in the morning?"

Daffy started to yawn. "But I wont remember it in the morning."

"Well write it down when ya get home then."

"Finnnne. Only because I need my beauty rest. Everyone knows a handsome duck needs his beauty rest."

"Yeah, okay Doc." Bugs stood up, Lightly gave Daffy a pat on the shoulder and sighed.

"Lets go."

A darkness swarmed Dodgers thoughts, telling him to wake up and started pulling him back to the present. At first Dodgers refused but his efforts were useless in the end. Plus he was getting hungry.


	2. Chapter 2: A Quick Duck Nap

"Gu-g-gu-gu-g-Good evening captain, sleep well?"

_Sleep well?_ That was a dream? His head was swirling and he couldn't quite grasp the reality surrounding him. However even amidst his swarming thoughts, Dodgers could still recognize that insecure, stuttering voice.

"Cadet! What are you doing in my quarters?!" He blurted

"I'm not in your quarters sir, this is the restroom"

"Oh, ...no wonder it smelled different..."

Dodgers took a quick look around while regaining his thoughts. He must have fallen to sleep without using the restroom as he so often did, to the Cadets disapproval. He looked toward the Cadet whom seemed tense and sweating considerably more than usual. Dodgers couldn't tell what the problem was. The Cadet always seemed somewhat tense, as if Dodgers could do something stupid creating a situation at any given moment in which the Cadet would have to resolve. _Yeah right, like I would do something stupid._ Dodgers thought to himself. He continued speaking,

"Well don't just barge in while im in here, it's an invasion of privacy Cadet! You outta be ashamed of yourself."

"But Captain you were in there for hours!And I re-r-r-s-se- seriously need to go!"

"Well I'm not done with my duties yet Cadet. Your just gonna gave to wait your turn."

Dodgers clicked the button to his right and the doors to the restroom slid shut. The cadet's face flushed from pink to red in an instant, his bright bald head began to steam

"Nope, Nope, don't let it get to you porky, he will only be in there for a fe-fe-few."

The Cadet turned and took a deep breath. Dodgers hysterical laughter could be heard from the restroom, probably the realization from his "_duties"_ remark previously told .The anger (and the steam) let up and the Cadet staggered back to the bridge. He then started working on Dodgers earlier assignment's, most of it being paper work. After about twenty minutes Dodgers came out from the restroom casually walking toward the Cadet with a trail of toilet paper lingering close behind. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"WOW. Was that a good nap or what?!... Cadet remind me to-"

Before Dodgers could finish, the Cadet sprang toward the restroom and closed the door leaving only a cloud of his figure.

"-get more toilet paper?...Hmm, guess the little guy had to go. If he had said he needed to use the restroom I wouldn't have used all the toilet paper for wiping my tears of laughter and drying off my hands."

Dodgers stretched again and walked toward the captain's chair.

"Well, there's nothing better to do then watch TV after a work load."

Dodgers plopped down onto his chair, flipped open a panel to his left and turned on the screen.

"uhhhg not this channel again. I swear every time I turn this stupid thing on..."

Dodgers continued to mutter as he fiddled with some of the other buttons, the screen suddenly read INCOMING TRANSMISSION, in bright red letters.

"AH! Last one, must be it!" Dodgers pressed a button causing the channel to change.

"It's insane how many buttons they need just to watch TV."

He clicked through the channels in search for a show he preferred when a shout from the restroom interrupted his search.

"Captain?! C-c-would you please grab me some toilet paper from the back!?"

"Yeesh, cant a guy get a break around here!?"

Reluctantly he stood up and began to walk toward the back of the ship where the room labeled _Misc._ was hiding. The room stored miscellaneous things from past missions Dodgers kept for sentimental reasons. Also because he has a hard time giving things up that are his. Passing by the restroom and taking a left down the hall he spotted the door. Dodgers pushed a button and the doors slid open. An avalanche of souvenirs and knick knacks came tumbling out of the room, burying Dodgers and stopping the doors from closing. The pile stopped and gave a nudge. First his hand then his head came out from beneath the pile of junk.

"Geeze! The cadet really needs to organize my things better. Now where is that tissue..."

He began digging through the pile.

"IS THAT GUM?!"

He plucked the wrapper, plopped it into his mouth and continued searching.

"Found it!"

He grabbed the soft roll of tissue and continued digging his way out of the pile when he noticed a pair of ear buds lying upon the pile.

"Are those-" Dodgers examined the buds. He gasped in delight. "They are! My old headphones~! I was wondering where these went off to. Huh I wonder if the mp3 player is still with them."

He picked up the ear buds and gave them a tug. The cord was stuck. He followed the cord, did some digging until a small mp3 player appeared.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Well everywhere except here anyway." He turned the player on, put the headphones in and turned them to up to full blast.

"This is my JAM~"

He stood up and went back toward the bridge. He plopped onto his chair and closed his eyes with the music still blaring. The channel on the flat screen suddenly started to buzz only to clear up revealing _Dr. Ignatius Q Hi_. Or _I.Q._

"I.Q. To Duck Dodgers, come in Duck Dodgers." The screen buzzed a few more times. "Ah, Dodgers finally! I have an urgent mission for you. It's of top priority!"

Noticing the change of light in the room from the screen, Dodgers opened his eyes and without taking out his headphones looked up at I.Q.

"Huh?"

"Uhg, Dodgers would you please pay attention for once? I have seen four-year old children pay better attention."

"Sorry?" Dodgers asked. He couldn't hear anything but his music.

Taking it as an apology, I.Q. was taken back. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, ahem, its fine Dodgers just don't let it happen again. Where was I...Oh yes, Dodgers! I have another mission for you. There has been a recent prison-break with multiple criminals involved at the location of the _Shirley Temple Black Maximum Security Space Prison Penitentiary_... Whew that's a dozy to say. We have evidence on the one who led the prison-break too"

"You don't say." At this point Dodgers couldn't care less about the mission. He just wanted to enjoy the music. Dodgers put on a serious face as if listening intensely to I.Q.'s every word even though his music overlayed I.Q.s report.

"Yes, and im sure you and the Cadet remember this particular criminal". I.Q. Scratched the back of his head, (a sign of guilt.) "I believe he was the one that led the prisonbreak...We, no,.. I should have expected this from _one of the greatest __Fiends t__he galaxy has ever know. _But people make mistakes, some bigger than others... and I made a pretty big one .._.but y_ou know who I'm talking about, don't you Dodgers?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued.

"I'm talking about..._**D**__rake, __**D**__arkstar_ Dodgers, and we believe hes after you...**"**


	3. Chapter 3: LOST IN SPACEEEE

I.Q. had mentioned where Dark Star was believed to be, according to headquarters research. He had also requested Dodgers meet with him as soon as possible. The screen flickered off and IQ immediately got to work. I. Q. needed Dodgers to understand the villain's criminal record, it may give him a better understanding of what Drake was really capable of as well as hopefully make Dodgers much more attentive of the situation at hand. Darkstar had a thing for planning exceedingly ahead, and IQ feared this above all else. Drake can view each possible outcome of his plans, and if one shouldn't work, Drake has a way of reversing the situation and in the end allowing_ his_ version of plans to succeed. Every genius, however, has an Achilles heel. Reviewing the history of said genius should help clear the foggy path of uncertainty and the plan will show itself. In order to concentrate and as odd as it sounds, IQ needed Dodgers here at the lab. He needed to be sure Dodgers was safe so he may put all his focus onto Drake.

_Better contact Johnson just in case._ IQ thought to himself.

Back on the space ship, Dodgers relayed the images of IQ in his head.

"Uhhg,"

he slouched back into his regular position putting all the gathered suspense around him at ease. To save battery, he turned off his mp3 player and glanced around.

"You really have to act the part when becoming a selfless kindhearted hero. It takes a lotta effort to give a pose like that to the higher-ups for so long. They really should put a statue up in my honor," Dodgers muttered.

It was deathly quiet as if the mood on his ship had drastically changed. _Why was it so dead?_ There was usually some sort of nagging voice in one of his ears, telling him what he should or shouldn't do with a cheerful voice. He needed to break the silence.

"Why, without me, the galaxy would always be in constant danger! I have defeated countless enemy's, thwarted many foes and shared my wisdom and knowledge to the world. I'm the best Captain there is! Duck Dodgers, the best duck this galaxy has to offer!"

He paused for a brief moment.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing any other ducks in the twenty-fourth and one half century during any of my travels."

The thought lingered in the air as an instant rush of familiarity and uneasiness from his last sentence consumed his mind. Dodgers closed his eyes and quickly shook his head, refusing the sensation.

"Ah well." He needed something else to focus on.

"Cadet?! Yo Cadet?! Get me a transcript of that last meeting with I.Q."

Only the dead silence responded.

"Cadet? Now where did that chubby pink pig run off to?" he grumbled.

A growl from Dodgers stomach interrupted, informing him that it was near dinner time.

"Well since my cook is nowhere to be found," He glanced around once more. "I guess its fast food night!"

Dodgers started the ship, stood up and opened the console's HUD. He then redirected it from its previous course to the closest fast food restaurant nearby.

"Ah yes, almost forgot. Whats a road trip without a little, music?"

He put his headphones into his ears once again and turned the ship to autopilot. He yawned, slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes while the deafening music cancelled out all other noises

Space is vast, in fact, it is so massive you're brain couldn't possibly conceive it. If you got lost in space without fuel, food or communication, a negative number will represent you're chances for survival. Any idiot would know better than to go into space without some sort of plan and or an updated navigation system. Darkstar was no fool, he had a clear understanding of the galaxy's pleasant side as well as its sharp malicious edge. Prison was like a walk in the milky way compared to space. He had survived days without food or water while cooped up in the prison containment cell day after day. Unfortunately it became clear that losing oxygen faster than food or water dealt the bigger blow. Drake was stuck in space, and desperately needed to find a way out, and fast. The ship he piloted was what some may call, unstable or unsuitable for flying. Its trashy lid and gummed up exterior only matched its interior. His ship had failed abruptly while Drake had attempted to pilot the Junk Craft after escaping prison but was left stranded due to low fuel tanks. Yes, Drake can normally plan two steps ahead of any problem and would have had an emergency back up plan however the prison guards quickly became suspicious of his activity in scavenging for _"left overs,"_ so Drake had to finish the ship with what he had. He left earlier than he had time to plan out and now, thanks to the tiny fuel tanks connected to the ship, he was trapped.

Drake had been sitting in the main chair of the bridge while he rested his face upon his fist.

"Fantastic, The HUD's broke, the fuels out and I have no idea of my location." Drake growled.

"I hate to rely on the.._.charity_... of others, unfortunately at this point I don't have many other options." He tapped his cheek while formulating his next plan.

" I suppose Ill just have to wait it out until some brave moron comes to the rescue even if it's highly unlikely at this point."

He stood up and made his way to the back of the ship. He Opened up a room filled with several weapons, stretched his hand out into the back of the cabinet and pulled something out.

"A mace? No. That's much too messy for my taste...A silent laser pistol? Only one charge left, I'll leave that for..." He paused and savored the thought.

"Ah Hah, Here we are, perfect for such occasion." Out of the closet he pulled a long wooden bat from the room and gave it a swing.

"Batters up," he chuckled.

"Captain Star Johnson, respond."

IQ was getting anxious, this had been his third attempt to signal for communication to Johnson yet there was still no response. The last time they had spoken had been over the necessary containment procedures for weapon QTM-003-M three days ago. There shouldn't have been any problems during the process, it was a daily routine and Captain Star Johnson had always been in charge of the task.

"SO WHY ISN'T HE RESPONDING?!,"

IQ began pacing back and forth, contemplating on his next move. Dodgers is on his way here so I cant send him, Captain Longs busy cleaning another Fudd mission, Captain Dallas Rodman was taking on galactic Zork. He opened up his communicator and began fiddling with it.

"Emily Dickinson Jones? No shes patrolling, Casio Piea? Undercover Concert at another planet... I could rebuild Agent Roboto... no that would take up to much time." IQ rubbed his temples and pondered for a moment. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I guess that means its up to me, ill need a ship, supplies and some weapons. Plus snacks. OH and before I forget, I should leave a note, ill message one through communications to Dodgers and leave one here just in case. I better stretch, its been a long time, since I went on a mission."

OKAY so heres the dealio people, I just wanted to say I apologize for this being so late there's been a lot of stuff going on and such but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try my best to show the next one at a closer date. I also wanted to inform you that the way the story is told may become graphic and or dark. Just an FYI and a heads up for younger viewers, until next time!

~WD OUT!


End file.
